I'll Be There For You
by nsk-emerald
Summary: The Final Battle is over; Lord Voldemort has been defeated. But Harry feels truly alone. Harry/Ginny, AU. Warnings: character death.


**This is my first entry here in FFN, so please bear with me. I prefer constructive criticisms. No flames, please. And loads of love and thanks to Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, my beta. **

**I have decided to ignore the epilouge and climax (the battle) of Deathly Hallows, so this happens during the final battle.**

**Warning: Character Death.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**I'll be there for you.**

"Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley turned just in time to see a stunning spell zooming towards her.

"_Protego!"_ Ginny shouted, deflecting the curse.

But Alecto had caught her, and brought her to Bellatrix.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the Ministry of Magic, along with the Order members, fighting Voldemort and his followers. Harry and Ginny were in the Atrium, fighting Alecto and Bellatrix, and were just about to leave when Alecto got Ginny, throwing her wand to one side.

"You thought you could live to tell the tale of killing the Dark Lord, when I, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, am here?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"LEAVE HER, BELLATRIX! Voldemort is dead and your fellow Death Eaters have been caught. So don't fight a lost battle. LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry bellowed.

"Ha! Itty baby Potter doesn't want to lose his GIRLFRIEND?" Bellatrix screamed, and let out a derisive laught.

"Bellatrix, leave my sister! LEAVE HER!" roared Ron, who had just come to the scene.

"Bellatrix, leave her. Please. I would give you anything in return." Harry pleaded, looking at Ginny, who was trying her best to break loose from Alecto's clutches.

"You would give me _anything_?" Bellatrix asked, with a greedy look in her eyes.

"Yes, ANYTHING." Harry, replied, desperately, as Ginny was now bleeding in her hand where Alecto was holding her.

"Alright then. Alecto, leave her. Let me see what Potter can give us." Bellatrix ordered.

Just as Ginny started running across the Atrium to her brother and Harry, Lucius Malfoy came running in.

"Bella! They have killed Rodolphus!" he hollered.

Bellatrix's expression turned stony. Her husband was dead. And the main cause was the Potter boy. She saw Ginny still running towards Harry. She knew what she wanted. She wanted revenge.

"POTTER! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVE!" she shrieked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light emerged from Bellatrix's wand, and hit Ginny on the back.

Harry saw it happen all in a flash, and before he realised what was happening, Ginny lay on the ground, motionless.

Ron charged after Bellatrix, Alecto and Lucius, while Harry ran to Ginny, and falling at her side. There was a strange pounding in his ears

"No, Ginny, _no_, you aren't dead. Wake up, WAKE UP! Don't you dare leave me, Gin!" Harry cried, shaking her vigorously. But deep down, he knew. He knew what had just happened, and he knew that his Ginny would not reply. He knew Ginny had gone, leaving her loved ones. Leaving Harry. It felt as though someone had reached in and ripped out his heart, leaving a void in its place.

Harry couldn't bear the pain. He cried for days and days, desperately trying to feel something other than the cold and emptiness. Hermione and Ron, too, could not do anything but cry for him and Ginny.

Harry slumped onto Ginny's bed. He caught sight of a scarf poking out from under the bed, and remembered her laughter as he'd carefully tied it aound her neck, only a few hours before the battle. As a fresh wave of tears welled up, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. It was Ginny's.

"_Harry_….."

Harry looked up, around him,desperately searching for the source of the voice. Then he saw her in front of him.

"Harry, it's me. Ginny. Ssh, don't say anything." she said, as Harry opened his mouth.

"Harry, stop crying over me. You know crying is not going to bring me back; it didn't bring your parents or Sirius back, did it? I'm really happy now and my only worry is seeing you weeping over me like this. I love you very much, Harry, and I want you to go on with your life. I know it's difficult, but you can't just sit around mourning me for the rest of your life. Remember, I'm with my loved ones, and I'm happy. I want you to be happy too. Always know that I'll love you forever, and I'll be there for you," she whispered the last few words, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Tears blurred Harry's vision, and when he blinked them away, she was gone.

A watery smile spread over his face. His Ginny had just talked to him. He now knew that Ginny was happy and at peace. Harry just sat there for a moment, drinking in her words. He realised what Ginny wanted him to do; he had to move on. He got up, dressed, and walked out of the room he had been in since Ginny's funeral. As he went down to meet Ron and Hermione, he realised that Ginny would always be with him. He remembered her words. "_I'll be there for you_". Ginny was with him. Always.

* * *

A/N: I know the death of a major character is not exactly desired, I kind of thought it was weird too. But then I realised stories with tragic endings are more memorable. So I really hope you liked this one-shot. Reviews are LOVED!:)


End file.
